Caught Up in the Storm
by countryangelatheart
Summary: Harry can't sleep due to the storm. How does he conquer his storm insomnia?


**Title: Caught Up in the Storm**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco**

**Date: June 5, 2010 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male/male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

Harry Potter stood in front of the glass doors looking out at the pouring rain. He could hardly see it due to the fact that it was pitch black outside with just slivers of moonlight breaking up the gloom here and there.

"Darling, come back to bed," said Draco.

Harry turned back to his lover and husband who until recently had been sound asleep. Draco was sprawled out on his stomach, his torso and head raised up off the bed as he turned to look at Harry. The moonlight rippled across Draco's bare skin causing a flash of arousal to sweep across Harry's body. He sighed.

"I can't sleep. This stupid rain with its pounding on the roof is keeping me awake." Draco twisted and rolled out of bed. He silently padded over to where Harry was standing bathed in shadows and what moonlight there was. _Yes, Harry could wear the shadows and moonlight as clothes. However, he didn't think he would let Harry out of the house like that._ He wrapped his arms around his husband's naked waist.

"So you're going to stand here and look at it, glaring at it until it goes away?" Harry glared at his husband.

"No!"

"Then come to bed."

"I told you I can't sleep." Draco looked at Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Harry groaned as Draco brushed his own naked body against his husbands letting him feel how aroused he was.

"Draco," Harry groaned out.

"Yes, love?" Draco started nibbling his way down Harry's jaw and then his throat. Harry made a keening sound in his throat.

"Take me to bed." Draco smiled against the base of Harry's throat.

"That I can do," he said sweeping up the smaller man in his arms and carrying him to their bed. Draco laid Harry down in the center of their bed. He had meant to let him go and light a candle, but Harry had other plans. Harry's arms had attached themselves around his neck so that when he laid him down there was no choice but to follow him down. "Love, I want to see you in the candlelight," he whispered against Harry's eager lips.

"I want to see you in the moonlight," Harry whispered as his lips traced a path to Draco's ear. Harry knew he had won when he felt Draco press fully against him. Harry lowered his arms from around the blonde's neck and let them fall to his waist where they could trace patterns up and down his lover's back.

"Mmm…Do that again," said Draco as he trailed kisses down Harry's neck pausing to leave a mark at the base of his throat. Instead Harry's fingers ghosted over Draco's slim backside and down his thigh. Draco returned the favor by pausing once again to savor a nipple.

"Drake."

"Ssh Harry." Draco pushed off of Harry's chest coming to kneel on either side of his hips. Harry's hands now rested on his husband's hips as Draco leaned down to taste his husband. Harry's hips immediately bucked, and Draco had to use one hand to hold him down onto the mattress.

"Dear God, Draco," he said threading his hands through the blonde hair holding him in place. Draco remained in silence as he lowered his mouth the rest of the way onto his husband. With careful, precise, movements he watched as his husband began to writhe and squirm beneath him. "Enough," he snarled pulling Draco off of him. Draco barely had enough time to lick his lips before his husband flipped them over. He looked up at Harry startled.

"Are you forgetting something?" Harry looked at Draco confused.

"What?"

"It's my turn to be on top," said Draco flipping them over again. Harry sighed again.

"Fine, but you have to hurry," he said. Draco smiled down at his husband.

"No," he said. "I plan on taking my time with you." He started making his way down Harry's body again but Harry grabbed his shaft.

"Dear God," he whispered as he saw stars. Once his vision cleared he looked down at Harry.

"You will hurry," he said. "Otherwise I won't let you go." Draco looked down at Harry's hand and then back up at him.

"You wouldn't dare." Harry's hand tightened and Draco saw stars once more.

"Ok, ok." Harry removed his hand and Draco nearly sighed in relief. _He wanted to be inside Harry when he came. _"But I need to prepare you first," he said as he reached for Harry's thigh.

"No!" Harry reached down and yanked Draco's hands up so that he toppled onto his chest.

"But…"

"I want you too badly to wait," said Harry shifting so that Draco could settle in between his thighs.

"But…"

"Darling shut up," said Harry as he rocked his hips against his husband's.

"I was just going to say that you need to release my hands," said Draco. Harry looked sheepishly at his husband.

"Sorry," he said releasing Draco's hands. Draco propped himself up and looked down at his husband who was biting his lip.

"You shouldn't do that," he said leaning down to kiss the swollen lip as he thrust into his husband.

"Draco!"

"Harry!"

Harry's legs came up to wrap around Draco's waist sending Draco deeper into him. Draco used one hand to take Harry's right leg and move it further up his back and hold it in place as he thrust deeper into him, in search of the one spot that would take them both over the edge.

Neither one paid attention to the words they whispered or the sounds they made as they neared their peaks, and when Draco finally found Harry's prostate they both tumbled over the edge and into oblivion.

When their hearts and breathing finally slowed Draco spoke up.

"Listen."

"What?" I don't hear anything," said Harry.

"That's the point. The storm has passed." Harry turned to his husband whose body gleamed with sweat.

"The storm may have passed outside. But, my dear husband, you started one in me," said Harry as he leaned over to kiss Draco.

"I kind of like that idea," said Draco. "Let's see if we can calm it."

[fin]

**Author's Note: Please forgive the OCness of these characters. This is my first time writing something like this, but once the idea popped in my head it wrote itself. Seriously, I've spent the last two-three hours in front of my laptop having no idea of what I was writing until it came out. So, please be nice. Tell me what you think. Leave me a review! Please with a cherry on top, or in this case some shadows, some moonlight, and some rain! ****Thanks, countryangelheart **

**P.S. Happy Birthday Draco!**

This was completely edited by yours truly so if you see any mistakes tell me and don't judge. Thanks.


End file.
